


Il prezzo da pagare

by Ayrwin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, jelosy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: C'è sempre un prezzo da pagare quando si tratta di gelosia. Un prezzo così alto che all'inizio non riusciamo a vedere perché accecati dalla rabbia e dalla sete di vendetta.





	

_**Cosa sei disposto a fare per gelosia?** _

“Questo e molto altro” si disse Barbara Kean nel suo bel abito bianco.

Di fronte a lei, Jim ed il suo nuovo amore, Lee. Legati, imbavagliati e con gli occhi fissi sul fucile della donna.

“Perché lui è mio e se non posso averlo io, non potrà averlo nessun altro”

 

_**Che cosa hai fatto per colpa della gelosia?** _

“Tutto ciò che era necessario fare” si rispose Oswald nella sua mente mentre, seduto sulla sua poltrona accanto al camino acceso, aspettava che la vita della bella bibliotecaria giungesse al termine in maniera tragica ed assolutamente accidentale.

 

_**A cosa ti ha condotto la gelosia?** _

“Non volevo che tutto questo accadesse” esclamò Jim dentro di se per poi gridare.

Un grido sordo, che solo lui poteva sentire dentro la sua testa mentre, sparava in piena fronte al nuovo marito della sua ex fidanzata Lee.

 

C'è sempre un prezzo da pagare quando si tratta di gelosia.

Un prezzo così alto che all'inizio non riusciamo a vedere perché accecati dalla rabbia e dalla sete di vendetta.

Per cosa poi?

Cadere per poi tornare e scoprire che l'uomo della tua vita se ne è andato lo stesso.

Tradire la fiducia del tuo unico vero amico per poi perderlo per sempre.

… pregare che l'uomo che ti ha portato via l'amore, muoia per mano tua. Dimmi, sei felice adesso?


End file.
